fictional_battle_omniversefandomcom-20200214-history
D
Weaknesses *'Sunlight Syndrome:' An affliction common in Dhampirs, usually happening once every six months, D's constitution and extraordinary physiology seems to give a prolonged resistance to this condition limiting it to only once every five years. During this time, long periods in sun light will weaken D greatly. The symptoms manifest without warning, even the parasite can't detect or predict when it will happen. The symptoms are a sudden feeling of exhaustion and an ever increasing lassitude. Leaving him unable to move or defend himself. *'Burial:' D buries himself to regain his strength from his heat exhaustion. He digs into the ground with only his head exposed. He is vulnerable to attacks during this time. How long he has to stay buried varies with the severity of his condition. *'Blood Lust:' Like all those with Noble blood D is afflicted with the uncontrollable desire for blood. D can seemingly go for long periods without drinking blood but at times it leaves him vulnerable for his desire to overwhelm him. It takes an extremely strong odor of blood later in the novels. He may have become more resistant. This desire may also be linked to his berserk like rage and ability to change into full vampire. Usually drinking his own blood to transform, when the desire over takes him he immediately starts to transform without consuming his blood and will attack and kill ally or foe. The parasite seems to be able to stave off the attack long enough for a person to escape. Techniques *In his universe, D knows all forms of combat and ability. He displays skills of the highest caliber including of what we know as Swordsmanship, Guns, Marksmanship, Hacking, Photographic Memory, Speed Reading, Nerve Strikes(even on the supernatural normally immune to such strikes) etc. Weapons *'D's Longsword (Vampire Hunter D)' *Blue Pendant-Disables all electronics. *Wodden Neddles- Can throw them with supreme accuracy, his power allows to cause damage even if it misses enough to stop the heart of others even of supernatural power, and can pierce bullet proof materials or pierce heavy armor capable of standing up to heavy ordinance. *Guns Explosives etc- D has shown to use the weapons of others against them and will not just stick to sword play. *Akashic Record: Universal manipulation (Time,Space,Matter, and Energy and Reality itself.) Left Hand History: D's constant companion is his talking left hand which is sometimes referred to as Left Hand. It is revealed that this is some sort of symbiotic entity which has taken up residence in D's hand, although why he has done so is not clear. The hand (or Lefty as fans have affectionately termed him) appears to have supernatural powers independent from his host, and occasionally uses them to help D. More often than not, however, Lefty generally prefers sitting back and letting D do the work, usually throwing in a sarcastic comment or two at D's expense. Powers and Abilities: Left hand can absorb the four cardinal elements of Fire (all forms of heat), Water (any liquid, including blood and urine), Air, and Earth to grant D more power or revive him when his life is extinguished. Left hand has absorbed of note: a hundred billion volt pillar of lightning, the energy from a detonating nuke, energy straight from the heart of an anti-matter reactor, and a particle beam from a space cannon that burned through half the asteroid belt with enough power to punch through a planet two to three times Earth's size. In the 6th novel, it absorbed hurricane force winds capable of blowing D away. He can also invade the minds of those it touches, drawing forth knowledge, or anything else it desires. Left hand once drained a lake of water to revive D after he was staked in the heart, and removed that weakness. Lefty can also generate gale force winds, blast of heat/water, and freeze objects in blocks of ice . Left Hand can also devour souls or Phantoms, like Carmilla in Bloodlust. It's more likely than not its stomach is a pocket dimension. Powers and Abilities *Near-Omnipotence (Akashic Record) **Reality Warping (Mid Tier) *Near-Omniscience (Akashic Record) *Near-Omnipresence (Akashic Record) *Dhampir Physiology **Enhanced Senses ***Supernatural Sight ***Supernatural Smell ***Supernatural Hearing **Enhanced Strength **Enhanced Durability **Enhanced Endurance **Nigh-Immunity *Poison Blood *Power Multiplier (Powers grow.) *Immeasurable Physical ability in all areas including senses. *Mimicry: Can learn the powers of others instantly and can negate this ability in others. *Anti-Regeneration: D can negate regeneration cutting the fount of life destroying the immortality of magical beings, gods (deities), or demons. *Mastery Swordsmanship *Mastery Marksmanship *Mastery Hacking *Photographic Memory *Speed Reading *Nerve System **Nerve striking *Telepathy *Blood Consumption *Telekinesis *Reality Warping *Time-Space Manipulation **Dimensional Slicing (His Sword) *Conceptual